


Who are you?

by Ella05



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gotta Go Fast, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan is sunshine, One Shot, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella05/pseuds/Ella05
Summary: The coffee shop is always so slow in the afternoon. But when someone walking in the door my day becomes way more exciting.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> To one of my dearest friends. She is the best and I hope this story will be to your likening. You are the best friend one could ask for always supporting me and what I do. Now you're starting your fanfic reading and I hope you will update me on all your adventures. I love you and marry Christmas! 
> 
> A coffee shop AU. My first ever POV fanfic and I hope you like it!

**Who are you?**

**Harry styles x reader**

**Coffee Shop AU**

Why does the clock go so damn slow? I sit at the shop counter picking at my nails. The small shop is warm and cozy, it smells of coffee beans and cinnamon. I always smell the best after a shift and have made it a point to let my waves sook up the smell.  _ We haven’t even had five customers today,  _ Just as I think that a dark-haired man walks in. He’s tall and probably a bit older than me. The early twenties maybe? He seems oddly familiar like I met him before. I look at him as he looks around. He’s wearing black high waisted jeans and a t-shirt covered in a flower print. The tattoos on his arms are beautiful.  _ Wait, is that a naked mermaid on his forearm?  _ He certainly got character. He almost looks lost, like he’s looking for someone. 

“Can I help you?” I ask

“Uh Hi, a band didn’t come in here did they?” 

“No, sorry” He should know better than to stalk people. “It’s not nice to stalk people you know” The words came out of my mouth before I could think.

“Oh! You don’t know who I am?” He looked so surprised and smiled. 

“I don’t actually, sorry if I should” I smile back apologetically

“No this is way better” His smile melts my heart to a puddle.  _ Damn, he's handsome! _

“D-do you want coffee?”

“Maybe next time, I got to find my bandmates.” Now it’s him who looks apologetic.

“No problem! Well, come back!”

He walked towards the door and waved. Then he was gone, only a ghost in my memories. 

Staring at the door where he stood only a few moments ago. Well, the shift is over in fifteen minutes so then Wiktoria will take over. The only thing on my mind was him, his smile, and tattoos. 

***

What band would he be in? Something indi? or rock maybe? Well, hopefully, I can figure it out.

_ “That was Story of My Life, with One Direction. A real banger if I do say so myself” _

That band has started getting more popular, no wonder, their music is really good! Could it be his band? I dismiss the thought faster than it came into my head. No way, there is no chance. But what if? I don’t even know his name. Why am I so obsessed with him already? Maybe it was a one-time thing? Will I ever see him again? The thoughts are swirling around in my head as I open the door to my studio flat. I throw myself onto my bed as fast as I can. I don’t want to think, just sleep. The thoughts in my head don't go away and the only thing I can do is stare up to the ceiling. So I turn on some music focusing on the lyrics. By the time I fall asleep, I can sing every song without any problem. He’s tomorrow's problem I think before falling into the abyss of darkness. 

Even in my dreams, I can’t be safe from him. The scenery is dark, hot, filled with silk bed sheets and leather. But his smile shines so bright that I’m not scared. Not a second goes by in the dream that I feel scared or uncomfortable. Only his body against mine. The scenery changed from hot and heavy to light and soft. Me between his legs playing video games, winning in his hoodie. Kissing his jawline, braiding his thick brown hair. Laughing and talking. When I wake up I just want to go back to sleep. I feel alone and depressed. That reality was perfect in every sense of the word. But another day behind the counter, serving coffee and muffins are waiting. 

***

After the morning rush not much was happening. I waited for him to walk through the door again and wanted nothing more than to stalk him. But no way am I being hypocritical after telling him not to stalk people. And then an hour before closing. Brown hair and weird tattoos walked through the door. 

“Hi!” He waved and walked towards me getting closer than the day before. I can see his green eyes with dark eyelashes. 

“You came back, Do you want coffee now?”

“Yeah, one vanilla latte with a shot of caramel”

“And the name? I didn’t get it yesterday”

“Oh yeah, you don't like stalking people, I'm Harry” 

“Okay Harry, your order will be right up” I bring the brightest smile I can muster up. 

He sat down at a table right at the front. He plays with his shirt collar and I can’t help but look at him. 

“Here you go” He must have been in deep thought because when I say it he jumps. 

“I hope you will like it!” I start walking back to the counter. 

“Can you sit with me? The store doesn't look too busy” He looked around at the nonexistent customers. 

“Of course!” I skip back to the table sitting down on the chair opposite him. 

“Did you find your band yesterday?”

“Yeah, they were a few streets away”

“That's good. Are you new here? I have never seen you in this city before.”

“You could say that, Me and my band are recording in a studio nearby” He looked away shyly. 

“That's so cool!”

“Maybe it is, I never got to know your name.”

“Oh my name, I'm Y/N”

“Y/N, what a beautiful name.” 

I blushed, was he flirting? or am I reading into it? 

“So what kind of music do you do?”

“We do mostly pop, were a boy band so it’s what you expect”

“Oh really? I would love to hear it” You mean it genuinely and are really curious. 

“You would?”

“Yes! I love music, look here” I show him the double note behind your ear. 

“That's really cute”

“You think?”

“Absolutely… all of you are cute” I can see a sparkle in his eyes.

This time I didn't imagine it, he was flirting! I’m so happy I feel like running a thousand miles.

“Y-you to” He laughed at my blushing

“What do you say about coming with me after your shift today? You can hear us play.” 

“REALLY?!”

“Yes, when do you get off?”

“In thirty minutes”

“Okay soo if I get your number I can run an errand before”

“Absolutely!” I got up to get a pen and paper. 

“You can just type it into my phone,”

“Ah right”

I did as he said, feeling the heat of his gaze on you the whole time.

I just finish as another customer walks in and stares at Harry. 

“See you later, I’ll be sure to text you”

The new customer stares and asks for a picture. Who the hell is Harry? I won't break, I will not snoop around in other business!

***

16.03 Y/N

“I'm done at work now”

16.03 Harry, who? 

“I am on my way”

Was this really happening? Yeah, it’s real, but it’s not like it’s a date, we are only going to meet up with his band and listen to music. Yeah, not a date. But I still smiled like a dumb ass.

Two minutes later a black car with dark windows stopped in front of me. He opened the back door.

“Hi, Y/N! How are you doing?”

“Hey, good. You have a driver?” 

“Y-yeah I do, you weirded out?”

“Why would I be, It’s just your preferences”

He laughed and I got in the car.

The back seat was dark and I was so close to him. I could smell his perfume. It smelled like camomile and jasmine flowers. Our hands were so close. I noticed him looking at them in the corner of my eye.

“So what was the errand you had to run?”

“Oh, just some clothes that needed to be fitted.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s for an upcoming album cover”

“Nice, did you like them?”

“Yeah, a little to mask for my taste but that's how they usually style me so it's fine.”

“Now when you say it you like flowers don't you? You wore flowers yesterday as well”

“I really don’t care for gender norms, I were what makes me happy”

“That's so cool”

“You think?”

“Absolutely!” 

Now he looked detriment and took my hand in his, shyly looking at me smiling. I died again, laying my head on his shoulder. It had moved so fast, but I really liked him.

Suddenly the car stopped. 

“Mister Styles, we are here.”

Wait so he is Harry Styles? Where have I heard that name before? Ugh, I am going insane!

“You ready?”

“I was born ready”

***

Inside the old building, you see posters everywhere. Wait, Harry is on everyone. Just then I realized Harry is one of the members of One Direction! Sure I thought about it yesterday, but I never thought it would be true!    
“You are One Direction?”   
“You finally figured that out?”

“Y-yeah I am not too clever” You laugh rubbing your neck. 

“You tell me, but it’s going to be great. Everyone is really nice and if they say something bad I am here.” He says this while closing in on me. I feel so nervous and I can feel the tears wetting my eyes.

“Don’t cry!” His voice is panicked.

“I can’t help it I cry when I feel nervous”

“Hey~ everything is going to be fine, I am here, and if you need me just tug at my shirt” He cups my face, drying off the tears with his thumb. The moment is really intimate and then I push up on my toes and kiss him. Only a peck, but he bent down and kissed me back deeper, slower, with more feeling. 

We get interrupted when a door slam opens in the corridor. 

“Oh Harry my boy, who you got there?”

“One moment Niall, we will come in.”

Harry looks back at me.

“Well I wanted to do that sens yesterday”

“What really?”

“Yeah, you ready?”

“Uhu”

***

“Oh Harry my boy, you brought a girl to us? She must be really special then”

“Yes this is Y/N, she is my girlfriend”   
Wait did he say, girlfriend? When did he say that? Not that I disagree or anything just a little surprised. But that means that Harry will stay in my life, that is what I want. He is my boyfriend.

“Hi everyone,” I say

“You must be special for our dear Harry to introduce us”

“Guys let's do the introduction!” Niall says.

Harry just shakes his head and wrinkles his forehead. 

“1,2,3”

At that count, the other boys jump into a formation and do poses. 

“I’m Liam”

“I am Louis”

“Zayn”

“And I am Niall!”

“Oh my god, I told them I'm don’t doing that”

“Oh come on Babe I think you would fit right in,” I say as I laughed

“I like this girl she has a good sense of humor” 

“Aw thank you, Liam”

“Harry you better not get distracted,” Zayn said.

“Yeah, yeah”

“We need to start now,” Louis said.

The others went out into the next room and left me and Harry for some alone time.

“Babe?”

“Yes I think it fits you”

“Okay honey,”

I giggled.

“Honey, really? It gets me to feel like an old woman”

“My love then?”

“S-sure” I lay a hand on his chest and smile. 

“Go sing your heart out” 

He kisses me and it’s just as emotional and deep as before. And just as before we get interrupted by Niall knocking on the window of the sound studio. 

“I will finish this today without interruption,” He hugged me, pressing a kiss on top of my head. In the embrace, I can feel something poking me. I flush red smiling to myself. 

***

They sing for hours and after that, they listened to what they sang that day. I sit in Harry's lap feeling him being hot and bothered. Shifting my hips to let him know I know. He hugged me close and whispered in my ear. 

“Stop before they note us and we will be busted,”

That only makes this more interesting and I want the thrill. I didn't stop and he cleared his throat.

“Please be a good girl and listen to what I say before they see us. I promise you can take care of it after this”

“Really?”

“Yes Really”

That promise kept me entertained for the remainder of the time. 

“Goodbye, everyone!” I say to the band.

“Bye! Come back some time”

I walk with Harry over the parking lot. To the black care again. 

“They are so nice!”

“I told you, I hope they weren't too friendly” 

“Hell no! They were so funny”

“Good” he smiled.

We get in the back seat again. 

“Do you want to get back to my place?”

“Sure, I am off work tomorrow so I don't need to go early.”

“Good cuz you won't sleep tonight,” He says it so casually and I can feel butterflies flying around in my stomach. 

“The driver,” I whispered.

“Hey, can't hear or see us”

“Good,”

At that moment something in his mind clicked and he pushed me onto his lap. He poked me again and I flushed red as a tomato.

The images from the dream of the night before popped into my head. Leather, silk, and the dark. It only acted as fuel to the butterflies that were going lower and lower down. 

By the time we were at our destination, Harry had hugged me and the butterflies had centered over one place in the bottom of my stomach, getting hotter by the second. 

***

His apartment was a lot bigger than my studio flat and the interior looked almost new. White walls, hardwood flooring, and an open space plan. 

“WOW, I didn’t know there were places like these in this small town!”

“It’s fairly new I am the only one who lived here.” I can see his eyes following me around as I inspect the kitchen. Suddenly I felt him hugging me from behind. His member ready to be let free. Hot kisses were placed on my neck. I could feel him leaving marks and nibbling on the skin. My breath started being faster and suddenly he kissed right over a sweet spot. The sensation sending shivers right down my spine to my crotch. Before I could stop it a moan escaped my lips. Harry stopped putting one hand on my waist and spinning me around. His eyes were clouded with lust. I kissed him desperately to feel him on me. I wanted him, all of him. We had only known each other for 24 hours but still I feel so at home, at peace and most of all accepted. I was pretty sure he loved me. Maybe it was naive but I didn’t care. It was love at first sight and every time I looked at him I felt the same emotions rush over me. I love this man. And I knew it was love at first sight. 

**Now spicy so do not read with parents. We all need holy water.**

He pushed harder against me and I could feel his growing member. His firm hands started to run down my waist onto my butt and lifted me on the kitchen counter. This position made it easier for him to get between my legs. I grabbed his ass as he rocked his hips forward. My body already knew what was going to happen and I could feel the warmth building in my crotch. I ran my hands in his thick brown hair as he started kissing down my cheek and onto my ear. It was the weirdest sensation and at first, it felt bad but after a few kisses, I got consumed in the pleasure of the sound. I moaned his name, without him even doing much. I threw my head back to let him get better access to my neck. He continued kissing down and stopped at the beginning of my low cut tank top.

“You wearing this turns me into one,” He said, looking at you with only lust in his eyes. That line could easily bin creepy but it was Harry and I loved it when I would tease him. 

“You shouldn’t look then”

“How could I help it, you look so perfect”

He stared into my eyes and simply lifted me, he walked to the bedroom. I was disappointed for a second, I have never done it in the kitchen. Then I saw the bed, it was huge! With poles at each end. 

“Do you want to tie me up?” I asked, I never did anything like that. The thought was intriguing and I would be completely at his mercy. 

“We will see” He smirked and tilted me on to the bed. Topping you and with one motion my tank top was thrown to the other side of the room. I took the hem of his shirt and took off his t-shirt as well. His chest now exposed I could his toned body. I ran my hands over his abs and chest. He kissed my collarbone and grabbed my bra straps pushing them down. Suddenly he stopped.

“You want this right?”

“Y-yes”

“Can you remove your bra?”

“Of course” The words made this moment so much more intimate, no one had ever asked me if I wanted to do it and if they could do it. It was sweet and refreshing. The love I feel for him only grew and I knew whatever he did I would be safe because he would listen to what I said. 

He has unhooked my bra and looked at me.

“You're so beautiful,” He whispered as he moved his hands over my waist to touch me. 

I blushed feeling so happy. He touched my chest gently, kissing in between before going to one nipple and sucking. The other one in his hand. My whole body arching up and wanting more. My mind started to go blanks from the pleasure. He alternated between the breast and I could feel his hard member. It must be almost painful I thought as I bucked my hips up. His breath hitching at the sensation. 

“Do you want this?”

“I already told you, yes there is nothing I want more right now”

He took his hands down my body and unbuttoned my jeans. Removing them and my underwear in one go. Then he removed his own clothes. I laid there seeing as he took off his boxers. Omg, he was hot. I can feel myself get hotter at the sight. He ran a hand through his hair, putting on a condom and moving between my legs Whispering sweet nothings into your ear as his hands explored every inch of my body. His member poked at my entrance and teased me to death. Oh for fuck sake. Please just move inside already. 

I moaned as his hand moved between my legs and spread me open. He lined up gently with my entrance. Kissing me passionately.

“You sure”

“Yes, always” With that he pushed in, slowly not to hurt me. He filled me up to the brim and curved just right to fit. We fit like pieces to a puzzle. He pushed at the exact spot that made my toes curl and as he moved he plowed deeper into me hitting the right spot every time. His breath getting heavier and my moans getting louder. His neighbors were totally going to hear us but that didn’t matter. The only thing mastering now was the fact that we were as close together as humans possible. Body on body, skin against skin. He moved faster and faster. Then he shifted one hand onto your crouth and rubbed the most sensitive spot he could find. I moaned even louder than before and I started to tighten around him. Then like fireworks we're going of my whole body relaxed and I could only feel pleasure and see stars. Harry looked at me with love in his eyes and it almost made me come another time. He pumped a few more times before he moaned out and released. He collapsed onto me breathing like he just ran a marathon. 

I could feel the tiredness creeping into my body. 

“Harry?”

“Yes~”

“This may sound silly, we only know each other for a day, but I can't help it. I love you”

“My love, I love you too.” He kissed me not with lust but with love taking care of me and moving me under the sheets. Taking off the protection and laying down beside me. Hugging me and putting my head on his chest. He whispered sweet words into my hair and I couldn't help but feel so lucky. We stayed like that for what felt like an intensity. But the warm sleep swept me away after a while. From now on he would be there when I woke up, loving me.


End file.
